


Stay

by smurfvader



Category: Shameless (US), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: "The Two Lisas", Derek as Lip, Derek tries to convince Stiles to stay, Love Confessions, M/M, Matt as Kenyatta, Shameless AU, Short One Shot, Stiles as Mandy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smurfvader/pseuds/smurfvader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You’re so smart, and you don’t even realize it. You don’t let yourself realize it. Don’t go with him. Stay.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

“I’m leaving with him tomorrow morning,” Stiles shrugged, as if it were no big deal. “Housing is cheap; anything to get out of this shit neighborhood,” he was slipping his shirt off and clambering into Derek’s lap even as he said it, kissing up his neck. “There’s nothing here for me anyway.” The younger teen was pantless from the start, having some sort of grudge against the constraining material; not that Derek was complaining.

Derek breathed out through his mouth as Stiles ground his hips down against his barely clothed erection. “You deserve better than Matt,” he groaned, caressing Stiles’ pecs and tweaking his pert nipples. “You’re beautiful Stiles, and you don’t see that,” he continued, flipping them around so Stiles’ head was resting against the pillows under him. “You’re so smart, and you don’t even realize it. You don’t let yourself realize it. Don’t go with him,” he slowly inched Stiles’ boxer briefs down his thighs and calves, pressing his lips to the skin as it showed itself. “Stay.”

Stiles huffed a laugh, squirming as Derek finally got the boxers off and tossed them aside. He fumbled around blindly for the lube he had tucked away under his pillow and laid it on his chest. “Shut up,” he said, pressing his hips up towards Derek’s face. Derek snatched the lube up with a smirk and went to work, opening Stiles up and sucking him down to the root preparing him. “Please, Derek, now. Please,” he whimpered.

Derek didn’t need to be told twice, but the begging turned him on just as much as the wrecked voice Stiles used to plea for his wants. “Fuck,” he groaned, slipping fully inside with one thrust, punching out a loud gasp from Stiles who wasn’t prepared for the harsh intrusion. Derek fucked him slowly, locking their hands together and kissing his with a sloths pace, making sure to be extra gentle with the bruise still bright purple under his eye from where Matt had punched him. “God, Stiles, you’re fucking gorgeous,” he thrust his hips roughly to punctuate his compliment making Stiles choke on a silent moan. 

Stiles was silent for a few beats, taking Derek’s rhythmic thrusts in stride, looking him in the eyes, searching. “I love you,” he whispered and moaned as Derek nailed him in his prostate and froze for a short second, looking down at Stiles before sitting back on his knees and hoisting Stiles up and around so he was looking at the pillows. 

Derek didn’t reply as he bent them over and thrust back inside roughly, pressing Stiles’ face against the pillow and kissing his upper back where sweat was collecting.

If Derek noticed Stiles crying until he finished inside of him, then he didn’t acknowledge it.

After the glow of their orgasms were over, Derek got up and searched for his clothes before slugging them on. “Remember what I told you,” he said at the door of his room, looking back at Stiles who was sitting at the edge of his bed, arms circling his knees and chewing on his red lips. 

“Yeah,” he replied and Derek was gone.

Stiles was gone the next day.


End file.
